What If
by MJTMGURL
Summary: UPDATED! What if Ross had decided to stay with Emily and agreed never to see Rachel again? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok i had this idea a while ago but i just got the chance to start writing it. It's about what would happen if Ross had really decided not to see Rachel anymore. the first chapter is mainly at exactly the same time as TOW the yeti and it takes place like when Emily calls Ross at Monica's apartment. ok have fun read and please review

Disclaimer: i don't own friends! half of the lines in this chapter are taken from TOW the yeti and i don't own them either.

All six friends sat in Monica and Rachel's apartment for dinner. It was probably the last time all six of them would be hanging out together. To make his marriage work with Emily, Ross had to promise not to see Rachel anymore.

Ross was looking across the street when he said, "Hey! Hey, look! Ugly Naked Guy's back!"

Everyone ran to the window. "I haven't seen him in so long!" Rachel said.

"Wow, this is so weird." Monica began. "I just realized this might be the last time we'll all be hanging out together."

Joey smiled, "It's almost as if he knew." 

Just then the phone rang and Monica went to answer it. "Hello?" Monica listened to the person on the phone. "Hi Emily! Yeah, uh, you-you tracked him down. Hold on one second." She handed Ross the phone.

"Hey!" Ross said to her. "Yeah-yeah, we're just having dinner." He listened to what Emily said. "Uh, yeah, sure, uh, hold on." He turned to his friends. "She wants to say hi." Then Ross put Emily on speaker phone. 

"Hi Emily." Phoebe said.

"Hello everyone. So who am I saying hello to?" Emily asked.

"Well, uh, I don't know about who's here, but I can tell you for damn sure who's not here and that's Rachel!" Joey yelled.

Emily laughed a bit. "Well I should hope not. Ross knows better than that by now."

At those words Rachel threw her hands up in disgust and walked towards her room. She couldn't stand hearing everyone talking like she wasn't there.

"Uh, yeah, uh, I know better now." Ross said nervously as he watched Rachel walk into her bedroom. "Listen, honey, I have to go to the bathroom right now. I'll call you back later."

"Okay. By the way I got a flight to New York for tomorrow so I should be there by 4 in the afternoon." Emily informed him.

"That's-that's great. I'll see ya tomorrow." Ross hung up the phone and ran into Rachel's room where she was sitting with her back facing him. "Listen, Rach, I'm sorry about that."

Rachel turned around. "Oh no, Ross it's perfectly okay. I don't mind that you all talked about me like I wasn't there."

"Rachel, I told you I was sorry."

"Ya know what Ross, sorry doesn't work anymore!" Rachel snapped.

"Well I don't know what else to do!" Ross yelled. "I really love Emily and I really want to make things work with her."

"Well that's great you go work things out with her. I-I just can't take talking about this anymore/" Rachel felt tears sting her eyes.

"Emily's coming to New York tomorrow afternoon." Ross told her.

Rachel sat down on the bed with her back facing him again. "Bye, Ross." she said quietly as two streams of tears ran down her face.

"So this is it? That's all you're gonna say to me? Bye?" Ross asked. 

Rachel didn't turn around. She couldn't. She wouldn't let herself. "That's all I can say, Ross. There's so much to say. But all I can say is bye."

"Fine it's your choice" Ross said disappointed. "Goodbye, Rachel." With that Ross walked out of the room.

A/N: ok tell me if ya liked it or not cause i won't continue if ya don't. also if u have a better title idea please tell me cause i am sooo bad at thinking of titles. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey people!!!!! bet those of u who already read this didn't expect to ever see me writing this story again....well HAH!!! i sure showed u....ok well anyway i finally updated like after a year so everybody should be really proud of me. even though my 2nd chapter kinda sucks its just kind of a little part to write just to prove to people that im going to finish this story (or at least i'll try)

yea so i've been working on trying to write this chapter for the past two days in various classes most of which i couldn't write anything down and i just had to think of them in my head...but thats ok b/c my head can be a really cool place when im writing a story up there...so anyway i finally got to write it during study hall (it's like the best thing in the world high school rocks!!!(well kinda)) ya know wut really sucks....is when i want to write during like study hall and then my friend coll turns around to ask me a question and she asks me wut im doing and then i have to feel like this big loser b/c i don't have anything better to do than write my fanfic at school....but ya know wut else FANFIC ROCKS.....ok so im a little hyper b/c i had some coffee and now its like late and i should really be in bed b/c i have to take the bus every morning and it comes early.

ok so now that u know my embarrassing school story and my sleeping pattern and my coffee obsession (b/c its a good liquid to drink) i think i should tell u that now that friends is in its last season i DO NOT approve of the whole joey-rachel hook up....now i dunno if they're still gonna be together after the incident last week but i DO KNOW (or at least i hope) that rachel will definitely end up w/ ross! sry to those of u who like her w/ joey but it's just wrong for her to be w/ him...she belongs w/ ross always.....ok so anyway....

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL THOSE COOL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY 1ST CHAPTER!!!! and b/c im a cool person im gonna list all u remarkable (haha i got that word from the thesaurus) people! so thanx a lot to: FriendsTillTheEnd, Exintaris, R/R fan for life, YoGal, Lucy H, diejessy, Undraya screamin truth, zahira, Nikki, RaChEl4RoSs, Julianne2, ULTIMATERANDRFAN, nemsav, Halowyn Greenleaf(haley)

This chapter is dedicated to: HALEY!!! (aka Halowyn Greenleaf) this is dedicated to haley b/c she encouraged me to write this chapter. and she's one of my cool new highschool friends! she is sooo awesome b/c she read this fic even though she has no idea wuts going on. THANK YOU HALEY!!! here's my shout out to u: Salve, Haley (did i spell it write?) latin rocks!!!

IMPORTANT this chapter takes place one month after the first chapter! monica and chandler are together and everyone knows! but i won't go into too much detail about how everyone found out b/c that's just too much for my brain to think of right now. ok now on w/ your reading and please R&R (read & review not ross & rachel)

~~~

1 month later . . .

Rachel rifled through her handbag as she walked up the stairs of her apartment building. She couldn't find her cell phone anywhere, and she hoped that it was in her apartment somewhere. Stopping in front of her apartment, she turned the knob and walked into the room.

Everything was quiet and four pairs of eyes were staring at her. Monica and Chandler were having dinner with Ross and Emily. Without even noticing that Rachel was standing there Emily continued to eat her salad. Ross looked down at his plate nervously. Monica and Chandler exchanged worried glances.

"I thought you called her." Monica muttered out of the side of her mouth.

"I did." Chandler muttered back in his defense.

Without a word Rachel turned and walked out the door. Ross looked sadly after her, and Monica excused herself then walked out the door.

"Rachel?" Monica asked as she walked into Joey and Chandler's apartment across the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rachel answered.

"No you're not." Monica insisted, she went over to where Rachel was sitting on the couch.

"No really I'm not, but it doesn't matter does it?"

"Of course it matters, Rach." Monica sat down next to her. "None of this is fair to you, but you deal with it just the same. You should be allowed to be in your apartment whenever you want, and you should be allowed to hang out with your friends whenever you want. It's not fair that Emily has made all these rules for Ross, and they're affecting you almost more that they are affecting Ross."

"It's not like I can do anything about it." Rachel said. "He chose her. Not me."

Monica gave Rachel a sympathetic look. Rachel was her best friend and she hated to see her in pain. Even though she didn't like her sister in-law, Monica had to respect Ross's decision to stay with her because he was her brother.

"I don't know how I've avoided him for the past month." Rachel admitted. "I don't know if I can keep doing this all the time. Maybe I - maybe I should just get my own apartment."

"What?" Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel should not have to move out of her apartment just because Emily won't let her and Ross see each other.

"Mon, I really appreciate that you came over to see if I'm okay, but you should probably go before Emily gets angry."

"I don't have to."

"Really, I'm fine. Go." Rachel assured her.

Monica gave her a small nod and walked out of the apartment.

**

The next day Monica walked into Central Perk where Joey, Phoebe, and Chandler were all sitting.

"Hey, Mon." Joey said.

"Hey." Monica sat down next to Chandler on the couch. "Did Chandler tell you what happened last night?"

"Yeah. Is Rachel okay?" Phoebe asked.

"She wants to move out."

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't want to have to deal with dodging Ross all the time." Monica told everyone.

"Poor Rachel." Joey said.

"Yeah, none of this is fair to her." Chandler agreed.

"So what should we do?" Phoebe questioned the group.

"Well, we can't let her move out." Monica answered.

"Maybe we should talk to Ross." Chandler suggested.

"Nah, I don't think that will do much." Joey disagreed.

"Yeah. I agree with Joey." Phoebe said. "We should just let Rachel know that she's not getting pushed from the group. I mean, Ross lives pretty far away now. I don't she'll into him and Emily that much."

"You're right." Monica agreed. "Okay. So that's the plan. Next time one of us sees Rachel make sure you let her know you don't want her to move."

~~~

A/N: sry my ending was kinda abrupt but i had to end it at some point and this is where i decided i hope to write more soon....i promise that i won't wait over a year to update this time...ok so please tell me wut u think so far... here's a few last words for u:

"Nostra est victoria!"

maybe i'll tell u wut that means...please review w/ constructive criticism....i won't like u if ur m


End file.
